


Instantly Awaken My Imagination

by epeolatry



Series: Revolutions in My Mind (Revolutions in Your Bed) [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeolatry/pseuds/epeolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras begins to get a taste for controlling Grantaire (and Grantaire gets a taste of something else!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instantly Awaken My Imagination

Even after a month and a half together and the recent discussion of consensual kink, Grantaire was still hesitant when it came to touching Enjolras. This wasn’t due to a lack of enthusiasm – he was very vocal about the many and various ways in which he _wanted_ to touch Enjolras, and he was never shy about touching himself – but rather it was down to a desire not to pressure or discomfort Enjolras in any way.

 

Enjolras appreciated this consideration and it confirmed in his mind that Grantaire was in this relationship first and foremost with his heart rather than his cock. Enjolras felt safe with Grantaire, he knew that his boundaries were respected and his virginity was treated with reverence rather than derision or covetousness.

 

That said, Enjolras was well aware that Grantaire was a highly sexualised person with an appetite that couldn’t be satisfied by mere will power forever. Moreover, Enjolras _wanted_ to satisfy Grantaire, physically as well as emotionally. For the first time in his life Enjolras found himself wanting, needing, _desiring_ another person’s touch; he wanted to memorise the taste of Grantaire’s tongue, the smell of his hair and skin, the shine of his sweat, the noises he made when Enjolras kissed him, licked him, stroked him, _fucked_ him… Enjolras wanted to know how his own body and voice would respond to Grantaire doing all of those things to him, wrapping those smirking lips around his cock, sliding a wet finger inside him, tipping his hips up and pushing into him… Enjolras wanted all of these things and more.

 

So when, on one of their rare nights alone in Grantaire and Éponine’s squalid shared flat, he leaned down to press a kiss to Grantaire’s rough cheek and whispered, “You can touch me you know,” it was in full confidence that this was what he wanted.

 

“I know,” answered Grantaire, looking up from his sketchbook and nuzzling his face affectionately into Enjolras’ knee.

 

“No, I mean you can _touch_ me. Any way you want to,” clarified Enjolras as he casually returned his eyes to his book.

 

Grantaire froze, his relaxed posture suddenly going rigid as he asked uncertainly, “Are- are you sure?”

 

“Will you stop if I ever have to tell you to?”

 

“Of course! Anything!”

 

“Then I’m sure. Just take it slow at first, okay?”

 

“Shit, yes, of course, more than okay! Anything you want, and if I go too fast just, just say and I’ll stop.”

 

Enjolras smiled and kissed Grantaire’s forehead sweetly, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks Enjolras only had to tell Grantaire to stop once; the artist had had more to drink than usual during a meeting at the Musain and as their goodnight kiss became more heated Grantaire had reached down unexpectedly to palm at the crotch of Enjolras’ jeans. The friction had been a shock and Enjolras had jerked away from Grantaire’s unexpected touch, his voice steel as he said firmly, “ _Stop_.”

 

To his credit Grantaire halted immediately with concern writ large across his face despite the fact that his reddened eyes were swimming in and out of focus.

 

“Are you ok?” the artist asked in a tremulous voice.

 

Enjolras nodded; he really was, it had been more the surprise of the action that had forced the word out of him rather than any real boundaries being crossed.

 

“I’m sorry,” muttered Grantaire, shamefacedly ducking his head to avoid Enjolras’ eyes.

 

“Don’t be. Just take it slow, remember?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. God, I just got carried away, you know? You’re so beautiful and I… Ugh. Sorry.”

 

Enjolras smiled benevolently and tipped Grantaire’s chin up so he could look at his boyfriend’s face, “It’s fine. I _want_ you to touch me like that, just maybe give me a little warning next time.”

 

Grantaire’s eyes were still downcast, refusing to meet Enjolras’ gaze as he muttered, “Sorry,” again.

 

Enjolras reached out and took the artist’s rough hand in his own.

 

“Walk me home?”

 

* * *

 

Though Enjolras only ever had to use the word ‘stop’ once he soon found himself using other words, sometimes words like ‘slow down’, but more often than not words like ‘just like that’, ‘touch yourself’, and ‘ _yes’_. He quickly learned (to his great interest) that Grantaire would jump to obey any direction he gave, not just the word ‘stop’. He began a gentle experimentation with this knowledge, delivering firmer and more explicit commands as Grantaire’s explorations of his body became bolder, until it became undeniably clear that Grantaire wasn’t just being attentive to Enjolras’ whims, he really was getting off on being ordered around.

 

Upon confirmation of Grantaire’s kink (and the corresponding discovery that Enjolras definitely got off on issuing orders), the student resolved to exploit the hell out of it at his next opportunity. It was time to take another step forward, sexually.

 

“Okay, this is me. Thanks for the lift,” smiled Grantaire, leaning over from the passenger side to kiss Enjolras lightly on the lips in goodbye. He pulled away but the student pressed one hand on the back of his head, pulling Grantaire into a deeper kiss. Enjolras had been planning this moment for days, carefully cataloguing Grantaire’s favourite type of kiss – the speed, the pressure, the amount of tongue, what his hands should be doing… Okay, maybe it was a bit much, but he wanted Grantaire to be in a state of mind amenable to accepting the next step, entering willingly into the scene ( _obeying his orders_ , growled an internal voice).

 

Enjolras tilted his head and opened his mouth, winding his fingers into Grantaire’s hair as he did so and tugging lightly like he knew the artist liked. When Grantaire groaned quietly into the kiss Enjolras swiped his tongue across Grantaire’s lower lip and licked his way into the other boy’s willing mouth, tugging a little more sharply and goading Grantaire into kissing him back just as passionately.  They had been together for almost two months but their sexual exploits had only ever gone as far as messily making out, occasionally Enjolras watching Grantaire masturbate, and once or twice Grantaire simply rutting against Enjolras until he came in his jeans, then excusing himself to the nearest bathroom. So Enjolras had had plenty of time to perfect his kissing technique and learn exactly how it could be done to excite Grantaire the most. After a few minutes of intense making out - Grantaire leaning over the handbrake and gear shift to fist a hand in Enjolras’ shirt, and Enjolras rucking up Grantaire’s t-shirt to run his fingers over the warm, tattooed skin beneath – Enjolras judged the time was right to pull away.

 

He bit down on Grantaire’s lower lip hard enough to make the artist whimper and dragged it with him as he broke the kiss, leaving Grantaire panting, his lips red and his hair tousled.

 

Enjolras took a deep breath then said very slowly and clearly in his most commanding tone of voice, “I want you to suck me off.”

 

Grantaire’s lustful eyes widened and a disbelieving grin lit his face, “Really?”

 

“Did I stutter?” snapped Enjolras, desperately hoping that Grantaire would find it hot instead of weird or offensive, “I told you to wrap those pretty lips around my cock and suck me off.”

 

Grantaire’s grin became a gape of surprise but his eyes showed only awe and hunger. His tongue ran out to wet his lips nervously as his glance darted down to the bulge in Enjolras’ tight jeans which perfectly outlined his half-hard cock.

 

Enjolras leaned back in his seat and spread his legs imperiously before growling, “ _Now_ , slut.”

 

Grantaire whimpered, “Yes, sir,” and dived to undo the catch on Enjolras’ trousers as the student felt relief wash through him; yes, Grantaire was _definitely_ into this.

 

Seconds later Enjolras was pulled into Grantaire’s hot, eager mouth and felt himself hardening fully in a heartbeat. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, too much and nowhere near enough at the same time, and maybe, okay, he should have asked for a hand job before diving right into blowjobs, but he never did things by halves and- _fuck!_ Grantaire was doing something sinful with his tongue that Enjolras couldn’t fathom and he heard himself give a choked-off groan. Why had he never tried this before? How could he have ever found the idea of sexual relations to be uninteresting? This was more interesting than any other act he had ever participated in in his life! And _Grantaire_. The artist was maintaining steady eye contact while the head of Enjolras’ cock disappeared between his lips, and he looked so wicked, so happy, so inviting, and so thoroughly debauched that Enjolras suddenly realised why he had never wanted to do this with anyone else before – who could possibly compare to the wild curls and greedy, grateful eyes that made up Grantaire in this moment?

 

“You are so beautiful,” Enjolras murmured, the raggedness of his own voice distantly surprising. He tangled a hand back in Grantaire’s already tousled hair without realising what he was doing, but at the encouraging (and _astoundingly_ erotic) hum from his boyfriend he tightened his fingers and pulled at the unruly black curls, eliciting a groan from Grantaire that echoed around his cock and sparked up his spine.

 

Grantaire was sucking teasingly at the sensitive head, swirling his tongue over the slit and catching every drop of precome that leaked out, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Enjolras to make sure that he was enjoying the display.

 

“More,” Enjolras intended to bark, but it came out as a breathy moan.

 

Grantaire complied anyway, licking one long stripe from the base of the shaft to the tip, before taking as much as he could into his mouth in one smooth, well-practised movement. The angle was bad, the central console and the steering wheel inhibiting Grantaire’s movements and not allowing him to take it as far as he wanted to, but it was more than good enough for Enjolras.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” shouted the student, his hips thrusting helplessly into the wet heat that suddenly enveloped his virginity. Grantaire groaned wantonly around the fullness of his mouth.

 

Enjolras yanked Grantaire off him with the fist in his hair, and the whine of disappointment that left those abused lips was almost enough to make him shove the other boy back down on him again until he came down his throat.

 

Instead Enjolras hissed, “Are you that desperate for this to end? This isn’t about you. This is about me _using_ you. And I want you to taste every inch of me. So slow down and enjoy this because I might never let you do it again.”

 

Grantaire got the message as Enjolras had hoped he would, and with the guidance of Enjolras’ hand he sank slowly back down on the student’s length, running his tongue shyly along the vein on the underside as he went.

 

“Good, that’s so good,” groaned Enjolras encouragingly, his head thrown back and his voice getting shaky as Grantaire bobbed slowly up and down, “Are you enjoying this? God, look at you, look how desperate you are for this…” Grantaire was bent awkwardly, the handbrake digging into his ribs and his head smacking against the steering wheel every so often as he slid up and down Enjolras’ cock. The bad angle meant that deep throating was entirely out of the equation, which disappointed Grantaire no end but Enjolras didn’t mind at all, being already almost overwhelmed by the new sensations his boyfriend was introducing him to.

 

Grantaire groaned lowly in reply and Enjolras continued, knowing how much Grantaire liked to hear dirty talk, “I love your mouth, your tongue – _fuck!_ \- I love being able to shut you up like this, I don’t know why I never thought of it before. Is that why you argue with me so much? Because you’re so desperate for me to shut you up, to shove my dick between those slutty lips and just tell you to _suck_? Would you like it if next time you’re in a dissenting mood at the Musain I just grab you by the hair, push you to your knees, and demand you suck me off in front of all our friends? You probably would like that, wouldn’t you, slut? You’d love to show off how much you like sucking my cock – _god!_ – how good you are at it- fuck, ‘ _Aire_ , I’m gonna- _Fuck!_ ”

 

As soon as Enjolras warned him of his impending orgasm Grantaire had quickly intensified his sucking and the student bucked into it, coming thickly as Grantaire swallowed it all. When Enjolras had stopped moving and gone limp in his seat Grantaire slowly pulled off his softening cock and looked adoringly up at the other boy as they both caught their breath. Grantaire recovered first and though he was still achingly hard he was content for the moment to simply rest his head against Enjolras’ thigh as he muttered, “ _Fuck_ Enj, you are the hottest virgin _ever_.”

 

Enjolras snorted and without opening his eyes he replied, “I’m hardly a virgin anymore.”

 

“Blow jobs don’t count. You’re still a virgin until you have that beautiful cock of yours buried balls deep in my ass. Or alternatively my cock in your ass, whichever you prefer. Non-penetrative sex does not a virgin unmake.”

 

“I just penetrated your face.”

 

“Yes. And thank you, it was lovely. But you’re still a virgin.”

 

“Call me a virgin one more time and you can take care of yourself,” Enjolras threatened, giving Grantaire’s hard cock a squeeze through his jeans.

 

“ _Virgin_ ,” Grantaire sniped before he could stop himself; he was nothing if not perverse.

 

Enjolras sighed resignedly, “Fine, stay like that. But I’m coming upstairs with you to talk about what we just did and I’m not going to wait for you to masturbate first.”

 

Grantaire rolled his eyes, “What is there to talk about? That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. And now I need a wank.”

 

Enjolras looked at Grantaire sternly, “But are you okay with that? With things just _happening to you?_ I mean, this is an obvious kink of yours and believe me I am – much to my own surprise – entirely on board with it, but I need to know how far you’re willing to take this, how far I can go before it stops being fun for you.”

 

“Enjolras, I am completely and entirely one hundred percent consenting to just about anything happening to me, as long as you are the instigator.”

 

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, a habit picked up from Combeferre years ago, “You can’t just leave it open like that ‘Aire, I need defined boundaries. It’s not exactly a secret that I’m making this up as I go along, so I need you to give me a little bit of guidance. What _exactly_ are you okay with, and what is pushing it too far? I was hesitant about the name-calling but you seemed to like it. Is that okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, ordinarily I’d prefer if we didn’t resort to name-calling but it’s completely on the table when your cock is halfway down my throat. I like being your slut. I am a massive slut for you, and your cock.”

 

“Right, okay. Name-calling, check,” Enjolras nodded, trying to ignore the vivid mental image of Grantaire arching over from the passenger seat to swallow him down so eagerly… “What else? Are you okay with me pushing you around a little? I felt bad when I grabbed your hair like that- ”

 

Grantaire was shaking his head frantically, “No, no! Pushing around is good! Very good. My raging boner would vote for excellent, in fact.”

 

Enjolras glanced down and saw that it was true; neither of them had so much as touched Grantaire’s erection yet and though it had been subsiding it appeared to be stirring again at the mere mention of Enjolras taking physical control.

 

Despite his body being as yet unable to act upon it, Enjolras felt a rush of arousal flow hotly and unexpectedly down his spine to pool in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he very much wanted to see exactly how much Grantaire enjoyed being controlled… He realised that his gaze was lingering on the bulge in Grantaire’s trousers and when he looked up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes Grantaire had one questioning eyebrow raised. Seeming to read (or at least guess at) Enjolras’ thoughts, he suggested slowly, “Maybe I could show you how willing I am to be pushed around?”

 

Later on, Enjolras would find himself vaguely disconcerted by the way Grantaire could entirely shut off his higher brain functions with just one lustful look. Now however his brain had gone blank and he heard the words come out of his mouth before he made any conscious decision to utter them;

 

“Get inside and take your clothes off.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued in the next chapter, promise!


End file.
